


우주보다 좋아해

by foulmood



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Drabble, M/M, chenle is savage as usual, i love them cries, i wrote this instead of sleeping btw, jungwoo is sad, word vomit sort of thing, yukhei is the papa bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulmood/pseuds/foulmood
Summary: Yukhei just knows how to turn Jungwoo's frown upside down.





	우주보다 좋아해

**Author's Note:**

> i hereby declare myself as an official yukhei/jungwoo trash
> 
>  
> 
> 우주보다 좋아해 - i love you more than the universe  
> fic's title credits to donawhale's song

     

 

    The very first time Jungwoo got upset was because Chenle kept teasing of his voice. Jungwoo was supposed to have his weekly vocal practices alongside the other vocal trainees. Due to his lack of concern regarding his throat's health, his voice came out as hoarse and simply just not appealing to the others. Chenle, being the immature teenager he is, laughed as he held his stomach when Jungwoo continuously sang despite his throat's condition. Chenle cackled and said, ''Jungwoo-hyung, you should just stop. Your voice is ruining our mics!'' Little did the boisterous boy know, Jungwoo was rather dejected by his action but, the older knew better than to be salty of the teasing. He only laughed along but then he excused himself as to cool himself off. Yukhei noticed Jungwoo was walking off somewhere from where he was improving his dance steps. 

 

   He thought of joining the other because the two haven't been able to see each other lately despite being boyfriends. But then, he saw the distressed look on Jungwoo. He'd almost bust a nut back then, whoever hurt his Jungwoo **would pay** for the consequences. He rushed out of the studio with a quick wave to Ten and Taeyong. Both of them not really questioning his sudden leave because dancing has taken even their consciousness. Jungwoo rushed to the park near the SM headquarters. It was always quiet there regardless being open to the public. He doesn't know what made him that sad, surely Chenle's teasing is not something worthy to be this sad. Maybe it's all the stress piling up, Jungwoo thought.

 

  '' _Babe_ , here you are.'' Yukhei called. He took a seat next to Jungwoo on the park's bench near the unused water fountain. The sun was setting. The sky is adorned with colours ranging from orange to red and covered with wispy clouds. The setting was romantic; Jungwoo would have planted a kiss on Yukhei's cheek but, somehow he didn't. Jungwoo looked down on his lap where he fiddled with his sweaty fingers. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' Yukhei placed his hand on Jungwoo's cheek and, rubbed small circles as an easing method. Jungwoo faced Yukhei, diminishing the glow of sunset on his face. Despite his new position, his gaze stayed glued to his lap. Yukhei waited for Jungwoo response; he knew better than anyone than to force the older to spit his problems out. He kept on caressing Jungwoo's cheek and slowly Jungwoo started to nuzzle at the contact. ‘That's a start at the very least.’

   

  After it seemed as if silence has dawned on them for hours, Jungwoo then shook his head. To say that Yukhei is flabbergasted is an exaggeration but he was beyond shock. ''What's the matter?'' Yukhei asked again. Jungwoo shook his head. He asked again and, Jungwoo gave the same response. ''What if we play Charades so I would know what's wrong?'' Yukhei suggested. Jungwoo was never the type to hide anything, even his darkest secrets (not that he actually has one other than _being afraid of lizards_ ). Jungwoo contemplated but, then he figured that Yukhei won't give up anyways. Jungwoo nodded slowly.

 

  ''Okay then!'' Yukhei stood in front of Jungwoo. His figure loomed over Jungwoo and somehow that made Jungwoo's heart swelled with a fluttering feeling. ''I'm ready! Lay it all on me!'' The younger puffed out his chest and jabbed a hand towards his chest. Jungwoo laughed, ‘ _a natural charm of Yukhei_ ’ is what he would call it. 

 

  Jungwoo started the game as he mimicked a microphone with his hand. He then started to fake singing to his fake microphone. Yukhei nodded and Jungwoo took it as a good sign because who would be stupid enough to not recognize that as a person singing? Jungwoo then pointed at his throat and made an ‘X’ sign with his hands. He even went to the extent of coughing as to show Yukhei that his throat isn't at its ideal condition. Yukhei simply nodded again. Jungwoo continued as he mimicked the devil's horns using his fingers. That was supposed to indicate Chenle and Jungwoo isn't so sure that Yukhei is catching on. But again, Yukhei nodded again. Jungwoo was amazed but, he's not sure if he would feel the same for a long time. 

 

  Jungwoo proceeded by fake laughing and, he pointed at himself as he mimicked Chenle's laugh. Yukhei nodded again, taking all the hints and he raised his hand as if he's a student. ''I think I got it!'' Yukhei smiled triumphantly. 

 

  ''So, your throat is bad today? And also, Chenle, _I think_ , laughed at you because of your voice?'' Yukhei sceptically answered. Jungwoo burst into laughter and he launched himself towards Yukhei. ''You're right!'' Jungwoo slowly whispered directly towards Yukhei's ear— hoping he wouldn't notice how bad his voice was. ''I'm a genius. I have a degree on ‘ _Jungwoo_ ’ apparently.'' Yukhei laughed. His laugh was too contagious that Jungwoo laughed along despite his cheesy words. 

 

  ''Babe, it's okay. Having a hoarse voice doesn't mean you're going to lose me. I'm here with you _24/7_.'' Yukhei pinched Jungwoo's cheeks and placed a kiss on the latter's forehead, cheeks and lips. Jungwoo almost teared up so, he hid his face on Yukhei's shoulder. ''Chenle is a meanie.'' 

   

  Yukhei patted Jungwoo's head as the older spouted more complaints about Chenle. 

   

  At the end of their ‘comfort’ session, Jungwoo smiled. He felt way better. Yukhei always knows just how to cheer Jungwoo up and he extremely loves him for that. _One_ out of the million reasons Jungwoo adores Yukhei. Jungwoo hugged Yukhei tightly— almost strangling the younger. ''Thank you so much! You always make my day better!'' Jungwoo repeatedly whispered to Yukhei. 

 

  Yukhei released his grip on Jungwoo and once that they were facing each other, Yukhei leant in to kiss Jungwoo on the lips. ''No need to welcome me. Anything for you, babe.'' They continued to kiss until someone ‘interupted’ their moment by fake coughing. 

 

  It was Chenle and he seemed...guilty? Jungwoo untangled his hands around Yukhei and stood quietly. Yukhei placed his arms around Jungwoo's lower back, as a form of emotional support he reckoned. ''Jungwoo-hyung. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said. It didn't even cross my mind that you would be deeply hurt by it—'' Jungwoo inwardly thought to himself, ‘What does Chenle think of me? A robot?'

 

  ''It was very childish of me and please, can you like distract Yukhei-ge because he looks like he's going to kill me..?'' Jungwoo looked to his side and, Yukhei did look as if he's going to skin Chenle alive. He giggled and simply waved Chenle to run off somewhere safe. 

 

  ''I love you.'' Jungwoo placed a soft kiss on Yukhei's cheek and, he's glad that he has a boyfriend as _sweet_ as Yukhei. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> same as always, unedited but i do hope you guys love it!  
> the ending seemed a little rushed bc this was just meant to be a word vomit or some sort zzz
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> any form of feedback is appreciated!


End file.
